Destiel AU: With So Many Ways To Say I Love You
by TheBoyInTheCanvas
Summary: Castiel works at a diner that his family owns. Dean and his family are well known in the community. One night at the diner their paths cross and the road to all the feels begins. This is my first fic, please be nice. or don't, you know, do as you please. HS, AU, WIP,
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast for Dinner

Chapter 1: Breakfast for Dinner.

Castiel Novak was a waiter at a quaint diner in Lawrence, Kansas. His father owned the gig where he worked along side his brothers and sister. He had seen all types of people come and go through those diner doors until Dean Winchester and his family walked in, Castiel would never meet anyone like him, even if he didn't know it then. It was a cool Friday evening, sometime in winter and the Winchesters took a seat in Castiel's booth. "Hello, folks, what can I do for you today?" Castiel asked with a smile on his face.

"Pancakes!" piped the smallest in the group

"Bacon!" added the man who Castiel assumed was the father

"Scrambled Eggs!" added a beautiful blonde who Catiel assumed was the mother

"Pie!" the boy at the edge of the table almost yelled. He looked to be around Catiel's age, and he was sure he recognized him from his English class at once. Castiel smiled at the family's excitement over breakfast food at 7 in the evening. Castiel had to fight off a giggle that was building up behind his smile.

"I'll bring those out right away. What would you like to drink"

"Root beer," asked the younger boy.

"Coffee," said the man Castiel thought was the papa bear.

"Same for me, please" said the alleged mama bear

"Beer!" exclaimed the boy Castiel assumed was in his grade.

"Dean, NO!" snapped his parents simultaneously. 'I like this family' Castiel thought to himself.

"Haha. Alright, alright," the _handsome _boy laughed, seemingly pleased with himself. "I'll take a Coke" he said with a his index finger on his chin.

"Ok, I'll be right out with your order. Will that be all for now?" Castiel chimed in routine, and a little bit out of force of habit.

"For now." Said Dean blankly. Castiel came back out a few minutes later with the family's drinks before returning to the counter to wait for Bobby, the cook, to ring up their order for the young waiter to do his job. Just then Naomi Weeler walked in with her posy of walking, talking, dunce caps. Naomi had her boyfriend's arm draped around her. Next to her was Meg and next to her man meat was Lilith. Hester was following close behind her phone to her ear. Like always.

"Oh, hello Dean!" Piped Naomi almost throwing herself at Castiel's handsome customer, had her boyfriend not been there to stop her. Dean looked mortified.

"Uhh. Hey Naomi," he finally replied looking towards his family as if they knew how to solve the awkwardness he was feeling. Castiel didn't hear Bobby ring the bell almost 8 times.

"Hey, idjit! Orders up" Bobby barked at the dumbfounded waiter. "flutter your idjit wings over to that table and get those people their food. The Winchesters are good people, and should not have to deal with your daydream delays" the burly cook added

"Right. Of course, sorry," Castiel said taking the tray with the food 'Does everybody know these people but me?!' he thought to himself. As Castiel was approaching the table Naomi turned around as if she felt his uneasiness.

"Ugh, what are you doing here, loser?" Naomi asked genuinely surprised, despite the waiter outfit and the tray of food in his hands.

"Naomi, I work here. My last name is in bright lights out front," Castiel replied, staring at the girl like if she were an idiot. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the girl's blatant stupidity. Naoimi shot the nastiest look she could towards Castiel, then, composing herself quickly she answered him with a straight face.

"What I meant was; what are you doing trying to approach Dean Winchester?"

"Well, you see Naomi, when customers order food, we usually bring them their food." Castiel plainly replied, "to eat," he added like if she were too stupid to understand the concept of working at a restaurant. Dean stared at this boy who's face he saw once in a while in the halls.

Sensing the tension that was building thickly between them Dean jumped in, "so, uh, how about that pie?" Castiel broke his stare-to-the-death contest with the girl in his father's restaurant. All the while Meg was fighting the urge to laugh at Naomi's humiliation. "Thanks," Dean said as the waiter set down his plate.

"Thank you," the rest of the family said politely as they got their food. Castiel turned back the the hyena of a girl and her pack or followers the turned and began to walk away.

"Follow me, your table is right this way." Castiel led them to the other side of the diner away from the Winchesters. Not without protest from Naomi of course, she wanted to sit closer to Dean, but Castiel denied her the opportunity, claiming there was no way he could arrange it, even though the diner was next to empty.

After about half an hour Castiel returned to the Winchesters with a check. The father payed and they all got up to go. On their way out however, Dean turned around and walked over to his waiter. "I didn't get your name, we go to the same school right?" Dean said to the boy.

Taken aback by the boys sudden interest in him, it took Castiel a second to process his words. "I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak, and yes we go to the same school. I'm in your English class. With professor Crowley." Castiel finally replied.

"Really?! I never realized it." Dean smiled at the now blushing boy. "well, Castle, I should go before my dad drives home with out me," the taller boy chuckled turning around to leave.

"Uh, actually it's Castiel-" the waiter called out after him, but he as already walking out the door. Castiel felt his face get all warm as he made his way into the kitchen with the families tray and money.

"Hey, idjit, you forgot your tip" Bobby called out after the boy as he began to walk back into the diner. Castiel shuffled back and took his tip, embarrassed he took his tip and made his way quickly out of the kitchen. "assshh," Bobby huffed, "teenagers" he shook his head going back to preparing the orders.

That night back at his house Castiel was happy to realize that he had English fifth period the next day. He didn't realize he was practically grinning until his sister, Anna, pointed it out. "It looks like my baby brother has a wittle cwush on renowned bad boy Dean Winchester," she mocked.

"That's ridiculous, Anna!" Castiel replied, flushed, shooing her out of his room. Anna saw the perfect opportunity to drop one last joke.

"Oh, right, need your beauty sleep to impress your boyfriend," she laughed as Castiel guided her out the door.

"Anna, OUT.!" the younger boy exclaimed not wanting his sister to see his face, which he swears was redder than a tomato. But, he was excited for tomorrow, so he quickly got into bed and dozed off into a deep sleep. Casttiel hoped tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Pay Attention, Castiel

Chapter 2: "Pay Attention, Castiel"

Castiel was so excited to begin his day that he woke up with 20 minutes to spare before his alarm clock went off. Castiel didn't even realize he wasn't alone in his room until he heard a chuckle come from near the door. "I knew it!" she nearly yelled. "You even woke up early for this guy. You've never even spoken to him prior to last night and you're already acting like a dunce."

"Anna, get out of my room" Castiel snapped at his sister, throwing his pillow at her.

"Aww come on, Cassie, I was only teasing, no need to get hostile," she giggled walking out of the door.

"Wait, Anna," Castiel called after her.

"hmm?" she replied poking her head back in. "Need a condom or something?" she joked.

"Damn it. Anna" Castiel sighed before continuing, "can you not tell anyone. Especially Lucy or Micheal" he said, a cold shudder ran through him as he spoke his oldest brother's name out loud. Just then Samandreal, the youngest of all the siblings rushed in and jumped on Castiel's bed.

"Keep what to herself?" He inquired, staring at Castiel.

"That is none of your business, Samandreal" Castiel said ruffling his hair. "now go get ready for school or you'll be late" he ordered his younger brother. The boy sighed, disappointed about being left out of the loop. Castiel gave Anna one last look that begged her to keep what she obviously knew to herself. She nodded and walked out giving her brother privacy to get ready. Starting the day had never been a problem for Castiel. He put on a shirt, a pair of pants, his shoes and was out in the kitchen for breakfast, but not today. Today all his clothes seemed; too big, too small, some outdated, some worn out, some he had no idea why he even owned. "What is going on with me" he said under his breath after realizing he had gone through half of his closet and was still in only his boxers. "Should I wear a tie? Is it too formal? Maybe I should go with a casual look? No, what if I look sloppy. Jeans? Slacks? Shorts? No, of course not. Definitely NOT shorts." he rambled arguing with himself. He ultimately decided to wear his anti-war shirt and some skinny jeans, casual, but not lazy, he put on his shoes, grabbed his school supplies and walked out the door into the kitchen. There Micheal and Lucifer were preparing breakfast and Samandreal was sitting at the table getting some last minute help from Anna on his homework.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Castiel" Micheal said looking up from the stove, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He pointed to a plate on the table, "there's your plate, there's hash browns on the counter, get as many as you want, but eat fast so I can get you to school on time." Micheal said plainly. Micheal never was too pleasant in the mornings.

"Why such a delay this morning baby bro?" asked Lucifer, his voice dancing with the sound of 'I know things Castiel' Castiel just stared at his brother tilting his head to the side in that very Castiel way of his.

"I don't know what you mean, I am not yet so late I must rush. There is no delay. What are you implying" Castiel rambled pushing past his brother making his way to the food. Lucifer smiled to himself going back to making coffee. Castiel finished his breakfast downed it with a glass of orange juice, and sat at the couch by the door waiting for Micheal to take him to school. Castiel didn't notice how often he was checking his watch nor that Lucifer was staring at him.

"Well, it seems like someone is eager to get to school," he teased. "Why is that? Why are you so antsy to get to school... on a Monday?" He interrogated. Before Castiel had a chance to reply Micheal came to his rescue, car keys in one hand thermostat in the other.

"Maybe it's because some of us actually want to make something of our lives and not follow a silly dream of becoming a rockstar. Which wont happen by the way, Lucy, maybe you should try giving school a second chance" Micheal retorted opening the door and walking out, Castiel following close behind.

"Hurtful!" called out Lucifer with a smirk. "I thought you liked my music," Lucifer said making a pouty face at Micheal before laughing about it.

"Just hurry up and get Anna to work, or she'll miss another shift," said Micheal knowing his sister's tendency to skip work to go out with her friends. "Come on Samandreal, time to go to school, you should have asked for help last night."

Castiel was waiting in the passenger's seat for his brothers so that they could get to school. He saw Micheal and Samadreal turn the corner and buckled his seat belt excited to get to school. When they finally arrived Samandreal went off to meet his friends while Castiel made his way to his Government class. Micheal drove off as a black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up next to Castiel. The passenger side door swung open smacking Castiel's ass, pushing him forward almost knocking him down.

"S-sorry" apologized a young of about Samandreal's age, Castiel recognized him as the young boy from the diner, which must mean that the car belongs to-

"Sorry about my brother," Dean said cutting into Castiel's rationalization of the situation. Castiel blushed when he looked up at Dean and his face, the rugged looking boy's cheeks splashed with red from the chilli morning.

"Uh, it's ok reall-" Castiel began to say.

"Hey! You're, you're um," Dean had to think for a moment. "YOU'RE CASTLE, FROM THE DINER RIGHT?!" Dean exclaimed seemingly proud of himself for remembering the boys name. 'how can I correct him when he seems so happy about thinking he got my name right' Castiel thought before replying.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That's me" he said. Dean smiled back at him and got back into his car.

"Well I should go park and get to class, see you later, dude" Dean said waving goodbye to him as he drove off. Castiel stood there waving goodbye even after Dean was obviously no longer paying attention to him. Castiel jumped in surprise when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Good morning Cassie!" exclaimed Gabriel, Castiel's best friend and gay guru. Gabriel led Castiel away from the sidewalk and onto the campus headed towards their government class. "What business does a socially awkward book worm such as yourself have with bad boy Dean Winchester?" Gabriel asked very curious about his best friends relation to said bad boy.

"Honestly! Does everyone know about Dean Winchester except for me?!" Castiel said aloud wondering what was up with this 'bad boy' title and the fact that everyone seemed to know more about Dean and his family than he did. Gabriel just laughed.

"Whoa there big guy.. or little guy," Gabriel snickered seeing as how he had always been taller than his best friend. In retrospect, a lot of people were taller than him, even the young boy who hit Castiel with the car door was almost taller than he, and he was probably a freshman!

"Very funny, Gabriel. Just for that, I don't think I will tell you what my business with bad boy Dean Winchester is" Castiel taunted. Just then his best friend stopped chuckling. Castiel felt good thinking he had shut his friend up with his wit only to realize a second later that wasn't the cause for his sudden muteness.

"You think I'm a 'bad boy'?" Dean asked with one eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. Castiel was mortified, and he face made sure everybody knew it too, turning a deep shade of red that proved impossible to hide as he swear Dean's grin grew wider.

"I, uh, I em, b-but. I mean, that is to say" Castiel stuttered looking for the right words, but to no avail, his brain was fried from the embarrassment. "I didn't mean that-"

"Cassie! Let's go we gotta get to class," Gabriel interrupted coming to his friends aid after he felt the boy had suffered enough.

"Right, class. Late. Gotta get there." Castiel said turning around and walking as fast as he could in the direction of his class followed by a mocking and giggling Gabriel.

"BYE CASSIE!" Dean teased as the boys walked, nearly running to class. "See you in English" he called out before heading to class himself. Castiel's face was so red it looked like could set fire to ice.

"You have got to tell me what that was all about!" Gabriel exclaimed as they made their way into class and got into their seat.

"What what was all about?" Naomi butted in giving Castiel the 'i'm going to kill you when no one is looking' stare. Castiel just ducked his head into his history book ignoring them both. Even though her and Castiel were mortal enemies, Naomi and Gabriel were actually great friends. Girls like Naomi seem to be naturally drawn to flamboyant gay boys like Gabriel.

"Well Cassie here seems to be very chummy chum chum, with Mr. Dean Winchester," Gabriel told her saying Dean's name in a sing song voice. Naomi dropped her compact mirror on her desk.

"WHAT?!" she yelled earning herself stares from the entire class. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "Dean was all 'see you in English'" Gabriel added mocking Dean's deep sexy voice. "He was totally flirting with him." Gabriel smiled to himself at the thought of his socially awkward friend flirting with somebody.

"Don't be ridiculous!" both Castiel and Naomi barked at Gabriel. The boy raised his hands in front of him as if though he were about to be struck down. Naomi and Castiel glared at one another before both going back to what they were doing prior the their unanimous surprise at Gabriel's choice of words. Before either of the three could utter another word their teacher walked in, except it wasn't the teacher they were used to, instead of the regular ol' Mr. Turner, which most student knew better by his first name, Rufus, it was a younger woman mid thirties, maybe, light brown hair, brown leather jacket, and a very devil may care vibe about her.

"Hello student," the unknown woman greeted them. "Mr. Turner has been called away due to some family issues, and so for the rest of the school year, I will be your teacher." she said making her way to the white board. "My name, is Ms. Harvelle. I know Mr. turner personally and I expect the best behavior from you as his students," she said after writing her name up for the student to see. Castiel didn't know why, but he liked this woman. She had them take out their books and read a few sections before handing out a worksheet, the class ended five minutes after a short animated film on the economic crises around the world and Castiel made his way quickly out of class. He was shortly cornered by Naomi while trying to make it to his chemistry class.

"Stay away from Dean," she said threateningly. "Guys like you don't get far with guys like him" she whispered into his ear before shoving him against a wall and walking to her posy of savages. Even though he was good at hiding it Castiel couldn't deny that Naomi scared the hell out of him. Chemistry class was boring to Castiel. Micheal was a physics and forensic science major at KU, and Castiel knew more on the subject than the teacher seemed too. So when it was finally time to go, Castiel was the first one out. At the end of the hallway Gabriel was waiting for him so they could go get lunch.

"Come one! Let's go get our food so you can tell me all about you and Mr. Bad Boy" Gabriel teased his friend.

"There really isn't anything to tell," Castiel said as they walked. "He just went to the diner last night with his family and recognized me from school." Castiel explained as they got their food and made there way to there usual spot. On the way Castiel saw Dean hugging a girl he had never seen before. She was blonde and very pleasant on the eyes. He felt a pang of jealousy at the sight, and Gabriel didn't miss a beat.

"Ooo, trouble in paradise" joked Gabriel giving his friend a nudge of reassurance. "relax, tiger. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything" Gabriel said leading the boy to the sequoia tree on a field of grass where they ate lunch everyday.

Castiel blushed, "I don't know what you mean." He said trying to hide his embarrassment at being so obvious.

"Sure you don't" Gabriel said giving him the 'I'm your best friend, don't try to pull this bs on me' look. They ate and conversed about their weekends until the bell rang and Castiel all but shot up and would have sprinted to class, had Gabriel not pointed out that he should was his hands that were covered in grease. 'Why did I get pizza,' Castiel thought to himself. 'pizza isn't appropriate lunch food' he said making his way to the bathroom. "See you after school!" Gabriel called out to him making his way to his class on the other side of campus. When Castiel got to class he realized he was the last one in. He hated being the last one in, everybody always watches you until you reach your seat as if anticipating something no one can anticipate.

"Ah, Mr. Novak, so nice of you to join us" spoke professor Crowley. "Would you mind reminding us what the assignment due today is?" Even though it was vocalized in the form of a question it felt more like an order.

"Prepare notes for a socratic seminar on chapters 2-4 of The Great Gatsby," Castiel said. Taking his seat. Two seats behind Dean's.

"Very good," said Crowley writing it up on the white board. "Now I have predetermined your groups so you little shits don't partner up with your friends and go off on irrelevant tangents," stated the professor earning himself a few laughs from the students. Castiel let his mind wander to the real of how wonderful it would be to be partnered up with Dean, so much so that he didn't hear when professor Crowley did call out his name and Deans name for the same group. "Ahem," Professor Crowley cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to take a seat with your group, Mr. Novak" Crowley said to Castiel who hadn't moved at all. Castiel had no idea where to go until he saw Dean's hand wave him towards his group. Castiel tried to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. Tried.

In Castiel and Dean's group was also Garth and Charlie; the only two people more socially awkward than Castiel. "Hey, dude, do you mind if I can look at your book, I left my copy in my car this morning," Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Y-yeah, of course," Castiel stuttered.

"Mr. Novak! Is their something you would like to share with the class?" Crowley asked. Castiel only shook his head. "In that case, refrain yourself from interrupting me while I am trying to teach!" Professor Crowley snapped at the boy.

"Sorry about that," Dean whispered moving his arm and resting it next to Castiel's so he could read from the book. Castiel felt his head become light and his thought get all scrambled up having Dean so close to him.

They began their socratic seminars in their individual groups once professor Crowley instructed them to so so. Charlie and Garth made some good point Dean just repeated what they said in his own word. He obviously didn't do the reading. "What are your thoughts on Nick, Castiel," Charlie asked noticing that he hadn't said a single word, but before he could answer Dean turned to him with a serious expression on his face.

"Your name is CASTIEL?!" Dean said his face very _very _close to Castiel's. Unable to find any words in his head the boy only nodded. "oh shit! I'm sorry, dude! I've referring to you as Castle," he chuckled, "that's probably why nobody seemed to know who I was talking about!" he said sitting back into his seat with an expression of sudden realization on his face. 'He's been talking about me to other people?!' Castiel thought to himself. He felt his face get warm and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Charlie saw this and pointed it out to Garth then they were off discussing the new topic, in clingon no less, so that Castiel and Dean would not listen in. they giggles a few times and Castiel was so distracted by them that he yet again missed when Crowley called him out to talk about the chapter.

"Pay Attention, Mr. Novak!" the man said sternly. He seemed more annoyed than usual to Castiel. The boy just nodded his head and went back to his group discussion. During the rest of the class Professor Crowley had to tell Castiel to pay attention fie more times. Once even smacking him upside the head with his own teacher's copy of the novel. A few students laughed at the boys misfortune. Dean still seemed lost, but Castiel did notice that he picked up on the general ideas behind the novel.

"So, you seem to really get this stuff, huh?" Dean asked Castiel when the bell rang.

"Uh, I suppose I do," Castiel replied, neither of the two noticed Garth and Charlie following close behind.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and shifted his wait from side to side until he finally gathered the courage to say what he had wanted to say. "Well, I, uh, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me a little. Most of these metaphores and symbolisms just sort of fly right past me" Dean said trying not to make himself sound too stupid.

It was as if God himself was handing over Dean to Castiel on a silver platter. "Yeah, of course, dude" Castiel said regretting instantly trying to add dude to his vocabulary. Dean just laughed at it. Castiel felt his face get red.

"So, today isn't good for me, I have to take Sam to baseball practice, but tomorrow would be great, is that ok with you?" He asked hopefully. It took Castiel a second to process what just happened. His brain seemed scrambled, but he finally managed to nod in agreement to the terms.

Dean just laughed at the boys loss for words and began walking over to meet his brother, but not before turning around and saying "Pay Attention, Castiel." and with one last smirk him and his brother were off in the direction of the parking lot.

Micheal picked Castiel and Samandreal up at the front of the school as opposed to the back were he drops them off. Today Gabriel would be joining them since he was not going to let Castiel leave without telling him every detail about his new found friendship with the Winchester boy. "Gabriel, will you be joining us today?" Micheal asked from his seat at the driver's side.

"Damn Skippy," Gabriel said flicking his wrist in a generic '_gay_' way Micheal just laughed and unlocked the doors.

"Will you be staying for dinner as well?" Micheal asked as they pulled out of the school.

"That is a positive," Gabriel said in a deep manly man voice. On the ride home Samandreal and Gabriel chatted about new episodes of reality TV they enjoyed, and Castiel just looked out the window at the scenery.

When they got home Castiel and Gabriel went to his room to put there stuff down. Gabriel went to the bathroom while Castiel put their belongings where they wouldn't get in the way. As he was doing so he felt something in his shirt pocket which had a peace sign sewed on, by Castiel himself. In his pocket was a folded up piece of paper with the words '_to Castiel_' written across it in slightly messy handwriting. Castiel sat on his bed and unfolded the paper. There was a crude stick figure drawing with a peace sign drawn on the left under his arm and a halo on his head. Castiel took it to be a drawing of himself. Under the stick figure in the same messy handwriting were words that made Castiel's heart skip a beat, and he knew it had been Dean who wrote it. 'But when did he slid this in my chest pocket?' Castiel wondered trying to recall, but he had been daydreaming nearly the entire time he was with Dean so he gave up trying to remember. Instead he just laid back on his bed and smiled to himself feeling happier than ever before. The note simply read:

'_Pay Attention, Castiel' _

_NOTE:_

Ok so i might make Garth and Charlie a "thing" because i think they would be so cute together, but i'm not sure yet. hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. Also i didn't make Gabriel a brother because I thought he would be a way better fit as Castiel's Gay BestFriend, but if it matters the Novak's treat Gabriel like if he was one of their own.

Lucy is a rockstar  
Anna is a wild child  
Samandreal is just doing his thing being adorable  
Micheal is the strict anal brother we all need  
and Hester is that cousin that nobody likes.  
and yeah those are the Novak's so far.

P.S. get ready for some Joe and Ash Brother Sister Kick Ass Action next chapter. There will also be Sam and "stop it Becky" action and some Sam and Ruby action. And Cas will get some action too. you never know!

P.P.S watch out for Meg. Meg will become more important as the story progresses. Do Not Drop Your Gaurd!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry I Wasn't There

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry I Wasn't There

"Spill it Cassie!" Gabriel yelled and jumped onto Castiel's bed. "and what do we have here?" Gabriel said making a grab for the piece of paper in Castiel's hand, but Castiel was too quick.

"Ah ah ah," Castiel teased putting the paper in his pants pocket. "You have to behave yourself if you want a treat," Castiel said waving a fake treat in the air. Gabriel acted like a dog trying to get at the treat. They both burst out laughing and fell back on the bed. Castiel threw a pillow at Gabriel for being Gabriel.

"So, do you like him?" Gabriel inquired putting the pillow under his head and turning towards his best friend.

"Today was the first time I have ever spoken to him, Gabby" Castiel said because he truly didn't know whether or not he liked Dean Winchester. Sure, he made him feel all warm and jittery, but he had only spoken to him for a little while. For all he knew Dean could be psychotic, or abusive, or even a male Naomi! That last one sent a shiver down Castiel's spine.

"Well, I'm just glad I get a front row seat for this baby" Gabriel said relaxing on the bed. After ten minutes or so of doing nothing they got their bags and began working on homework. "so, would you like it for him to like YOU?" Gabriel asked looking up from his notes.

"I don't know Gabby, I mean. It would be nice I guess. But-" Castiel was cut off when Lucifer opened the door and walked to where the boys were studying.

"Ooo. Are we gossiping?" Lucifer asked, laying on his stomach he propped himself up on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands. When he saw that the boys had gone quiet and back to studying he pressed on. "Oh come on you two, just tell me, you can tell me things. Come on I want to be in the loop." Lucifer was determined to get something out of the two, but Gabriel wouldn't have it.

"Lucifer, get out. We're trying to study, and besides every time we tell you something, everything goes wrong. So no." Gabriel said seriously, this surprised even Castiel since his friend was usually so happy and playful.

"Oh my, 'Lucifer' using my whole name. I feel like I'm in trouble" Lucifer said with a grin on his face, "fine, I'll leave, you two are no fun anymore." he said as he got up and made his way back out of the room. They finished their work just before Micheal called them down for dinner.

"Wow, did you make all of this?!" asked Gabriel looking at the beautiful display of food on the table.

"Actually no, I made it," said Anna as a matter of factly. When she got quizzical looks from both her brother and his friend she put down the plate in her hand and looked towards them, "I really did! Ask Micheal, I made it. All of it!" she exclaimed looking at them. "Fine, none for you two. You can have instant noodles."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO. No, I believe you, you made it," Gabriel replied quickly at the threat of having to eat something so boring over the edible treasure on the dinner table. Anna only smirked. She loved winning arguments. Of any kind, she had been rebelling and trying to be the winner of anything since Castiel could remember.

"That's what I thou-" Anna began her victory speech.

"That's enough, Anna, come sit and join us" Micheal cut her off, patting the seat next to him, beckoning for Anna to take a seat. She did so, but not before giving the boys a victory wink.

"Um, so, Micheal..." Samandreal began. Micheal gave him a look implying he was listening and to go on. "well, I made a new friend today. And well you see." Samandreal went on unsure of what he was saying or how to say it. "well he's offered to teach me how to play baseball, if I help him with his church school homework." Samandreal finally said it. He looked up towards his older brother waiting for an answer. 'Baseball?' thought Castiel, 'Dean's little brother plays baseball.'

"Hm, well I'm glad to see you keeping good company-"

"Oh shut up, Micheal. For all you know he could belong to the church of Satan" Lucifer said cutting his brother off.

"That is a very valid point," said Micheal rethinking what he was gonna say to the youngest of them. Samandreal just glared at Lucifer. "Who is this boy?" asked Micheal taking a bite of his lasagna.

"S-Sam Winchester," Samandreal said meekly.

"No." Micheal said without thinking twice.

"BU-" Samandreal was about to protest.

"I said no, Samandreal. I don't want you around the Winchesters." he made himself very clear. Seeing the perfect chance to see Dean and try to figure out whether or not he was a serial killer, Castiel spoke up.

"I'll go with him." Castiel said surprising even himself. "That is... to supervise of course." he added quickly fearing he might get crap from Anna later tonight at the diner. Anna just smirked at her food. 'crap' thought Castiel. Micheal, being non the wiser, agreed to Castiel's terms.

"Fine, do not let Samandreal be influenced by this kid." Micheal said looking at Castiel gravely. Anna tried to hold back a laugh almost spitting up her food.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Micheal asked oblivious to what was going on in his siblings minds.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something," Anna lied giving Castiel a 'you-sly-little-shit-look' before continuing to eat. After they were done eating, Castiel, Anna and Samandreal went off and got ready for work.

"Hey, Cassie, do you think you could ask your old man if I could get a job at the diner?" Gabriel asked his friend from where he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with your job at the prank shop?" Castiel asked putting his uniform on.

"Don't get me wrong I love it there, but I'd rather work with you guys. That, and it'll be fun getting to make fun of you with Anna," he added. "Sooo? Yeah?" He asked again.

"I'll see what I can do. My family loves you, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Castiel replied walking to the door. "Come on, Micheal will drop you off, talk to him about it in the car." The two said their good byes and went their separate ways. Gabriel with Micheal and Castiel with Anna and Samandreal.

"What are you gonna wear for your date Cassie?" Anna asked with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, Anna" Castiel replied, Anna just laughed.

"Who are you going on a date with?" asked Samandreal.

"Nobody, I'm not going on any dates. Anna is just drunk" Castiel said to his little brother.

"Why does nobody tell me anything?!" Samandreal pouted.

"So why do you want to learn to play baseball?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"I just think it's a fun sport," Samandreal said.

The rest of the evening was spent with Castiel trying to avoid Anna, and Anna finding him and making his life a living hell. Castiel was relieved when it was finally time to go home. He just wanted to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow.

When tomorrow finally did come Castiel again was the first to get ready, finish his food and wait for Micheal to take him to school. He was hopeful that today would go smoothly and was very happy at the chance to get to see if Dean was a good guy or not. This happiness was short lived.

"Hey! Castiel! Come here" Naomi said from where she was standing with her friends by a car. Castiel assumed it was hers or her boyfriends. Castiel just turned around and began walking to class.

"Castiel!" came another voice, this time it was a deep voice. Castiel turned around to see Dean and his brother approaching him. "Hey, buddy! What classes do you have today?" He asked.

"Office aid, Statistics, and Art." replied Castiel. "Oh and I will be accompanying my younger brother to play baseball with yours" Castiel told the taller boy.

"Oh, sweet! We can get some studying done." Dean said, "or get pie, I like pie," Dean said rethinking the first suggestion. Castiel smiled 'maybe it will be a date' Castiel thought.

"If you'd like" Castiel smiled. They all headed towards the campus and were joined by the blonde girl from yesterday and a boy with a mullet.

"Castiel, this is my best friend and her brother" Dean introduced them. "Joe, Ash, this is Castiel, an angel sent from God to help me pass English!" Dean said.

"Nice to meet you," the siblings greeted. If Castiel felt jealous before, it was gone now. He had never been introduced with such praise. 'maybe he is like this with everyone' Castiel thought trying not to get his hopes up.

"So what is your brother's name?" asked Dean, but before Castiel could say anything Sam joined in the conversation.

"His name is Samandreal! I told you this already." Sam sounded annoyed.

"Is it really, Castiel?" Dean asked looking at the boy hoping to prove his brother wrong. Castiel nodded proving Sam right.

"Wow, did your parents just make words up when naming you guys?" Dean joked. This joke got him a punch on the arm from Joe.

"That's mean Dean. They're religious names. Names of angels. Maybe if you had payed attention in church school you would know that." she said. Castiel smiled, he liked her. "I think they're beautiful names," she added smiling at Castiel.

"Thank you," he said blushing.

After making a little more chit chat, they all went to their separate classes. Castiel made his usual run to classes handing out notes and what not for the office. He walked into a class like always to hand out papers and go back to handing out papers.

"Hey! Castiel! How's it going, man?" Dean was sitting at the front of the class, a goofy grin on his face and his hand up in a 'hello' to Castiel. Castiel just blushed and waved back quickly shuffling out of the classroom. The rest of second and fourth period were were boring to Castiel, he was relieved when lunch came around! He wanted to tell Gabriel about his morning.

Before he got to his best friend though he was cornered by Naomi. 'Holy hell, why is this girl everywhere?!' Castiel wondered, a little scared, a little amazed. "Castiel." She huffed. "Little, naïve, Castiel!" she said her voice getting louder. "What the hell did I tell you about staying away from Dean?!" she said fury burning in her eyes. "You. Will. Leave. Him. Alone." she ordered. "Or I will make your life a living hell!" Naomi seemed to have gotten a few inches taller than she was at the beginning of this little 'conversation' Castiel was at a loss for words. He was almost terrified for his life. Almost. Just then Naomi was pulled away by an unknown force.

It was Joe. "And who the fuck do you think you are?!" the blonde yelled at Naomi with a terrifying intensity. "Dean can talk to who ever her feels like and so can Castiel for that matter."

"And who the fuck are you?!" Naomi yelled getting in Joe's personal space. "If I tell Castiel to stay away from Dean. He. Will. Stay. Away. From. Dean!" She yelled, "I don't know who you think you are but if you try to get up in my face like that again I-" Naomi started her threat, but never finished due to the fist in her face. "OWWW! Did, did you just punch me?!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh come on now, you're not that stupid that you couldn't piece that one out on your own." Joe said shaking off her hand. "Besides, a fashionista like you, I'm sure you'll find something to match that black eye of yours." she mocked. Castiel was astonished. 'Am I on the right planet?!' he thought. The good feeling was short lived.

"Get yur bloody and off my girlfriend!" Alaistor snapped in his British accent pushing Jo back with both of his hands. He was getting closer with the intent of furthering his rampage when Ash jumped in.

"Hey Ass face! Touch my sister again and I'll shove your accent so far down your throat your ass will fart with an accent!" Ash yelled punching the boy square in the jaw. Alaistor was taken aback. He took a step forward but no more than that before Meg intervened.

"Now now, big brother. He was only defending his sister's honor." she said coming up behind him and patting him on the back. "Imagine if some brute pushed wittle ol' me" She added with a mock pout on her face. Alaistor considered what she said and calmed himself.

"You got lucky this time, mate," The boy said, sweeping his sleeves of imaginary dirt before turning around to walk away. He took Naomi's hand and walked her to a table where he tried to sooth her. Castiel was frightened more by the sight of Alaistor and Naomi being compassionate than being cruel. It just wasn't natural.

"You, big boy, owe me one" Meg said tracing Ash's jaw with her finger before turning around to join her friends.

"What the hell is wrong with all these people," Ash said scratching the back of his head looking on at Meg. Castiel helped Jo get back on her feet.

"Thank you." Castiel said. The girl hugged him tightly, Castiel didn't know how to respond.

"No problem, I mean you looked like you were about to shit yourself," she laughed. Just then Dean made his way over to the group with Gabriel. Castiel was amused by the sight. 'what is going on today?" Castiel thought to himself.

They all got their lunches and made their way to Castiel's and Gabriel's regular spot. There Jo and Ash recounted their heroic deeds to the other two boys who listened intently. Gabriel seemed more pleased than Dean.

"You actually decked her?!" Gabriel laughed asking for reassurance.

"Mhmm, and then she said some darn witty things too. Guys shoulda been there." Ash said taking a sip of his drink.

"And you should've seen ash when the brutes younger sister saved his ass," Jo laughed. "I swear his eyes shaped into hearts!" Jo added patting her brother on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did you hear that girls voice?! It was beautiful. Like an angel. Or a demon out for my heart." Ash said touching his hand to his chest. They all just laughed. Except for Castiel.

"Jo, Ash's eyes didn't do that." he stated blankly. "Your iris can reshape itself." Castiel said as a matter of factly. At this everyone toppled over laughing.

"Where did you find this guy?" Jo laughed. "This kid is the most peculiar thing!" Castiel blushed before saying thank you, he was sure there was a compliment somewhere in there.

Despite the merry time Dean still seemed a bit troubled. "What's wrong?" asked Castiel.

"It's just, I mean." Dean said. "Naomi can be a nasty girl. And what if Alaistor did something to you or Jo or even Ash?" he said.

"Dean, it's ok. We're all fine. It's fine" Castiel tried to reassure him.

"It's just," he began. "I feel bad. This is kind of all my fault." he said.

"Like always" teased Jo.

"Listen, dude," Dean said placing his hand on the other boys shoulder making him blush a little.

Then finding no better way to say it Dean just said what was in his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

NOTE:

Gah.! It's midnight and I just finished chapter 3. hope you guys like it.

Awww yeeeeeeeeeee Meg saved the Winchester "Family"

And I am so glad someone punched Naomi in the face.

Even if it was only in a fanfiction. And even if I had everything to do with it

see you guys next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Title Doesn't Fit Sorry Guys

Chapter 4: You Really Are The Most Peculiar Thing

After school Castiel and Samandreal were making their way to the front of the school for Micheal to pick them up when Dean and Sam came up to them. "Hey, Castiel, if you and your little brother are coming over... uh... I mean if you want that it, do you want me to give you guys a lift?" Dean asked coyly.

"Please, please, can we?!" Samandreal asked excitedly. "Come on! Have you seen his car?! It's like, it's like... I don't know! But it's a great car!" Samandreal jumped begging his brother to say yes.

"We have to ask Micheal," Castiel replied, though he did like the thought of riding in a car with Dean. Yes, he liked the idea very much.

"Nevermind then," replied Samandreal solemnly making his way to the front.

"Samandreal. Wait. I'll convince him. You just wait here." Castiel said making his way to the front. He was determined to convince his older brother to let them ride with Dean.

"Castiel, where is Samandreal. I need to go over some ground rules if he wants to go with those Winchesters" Micheal said with spite in his voice.

"Well, actually, that's what I wanted to speak to you about," Castiel said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I know you're worried, but I can watch him, I'll make sure they stay out of his head." Castiel said in an attempt to convince his brother.

"Castiel, where are you going with this?" Micheal said raising one eyebrow at his brother.

"Well, Dean has offered to give us a ride and we'll head there and I'll watch Samandreal," Castiel said looking unsure of himself. Micheal seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No," Micheal said. "No, I'd rather take you myself." Micheal said.

"Micheal," Castiel began in a final attempt to change his brother's mind. "I was actually thinking that this would be a good way to see what kind of person this Dean Winchester is." Castiel said hoping that would be enough to change his brother's mind, and it wasn't a complete lie. It worked.

"I like the way you think, Castiel. Fine, be home by 9:00" Micheal said assertively before driving off. Castiel felt like jumping in joy. The oddball made his way back to his brother and the Winchesters.

"Samandreal, I..." Castiel began seriously. Seeing his brother's face get sad, Castiel chuckled a little. "You didn't even let me finish." Castiel laughed. "He said yes," at this Samandreal's face lit up

"What?! Really?! He said yes?! Bu-but what, how did you." Samandreal couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Alright, come on, I park at the back of the school" Dean said leading the way. He stopped to let Castiel catch up and Sam decided to walk with Samandreal close behind. "So, your brother seems to be one tough mother," Dean said to Castiel.

"He, uh, he's difficult," Castiel said. "And quite frankly he doesn;t very much like your family." Castiel added barely audible. Yet, not so much that Dean missed it.

"Wait, what? Are you serious." Dean said in disbelief. "Why? What? Why?" Dean asked looking at Castiel for an answer.

"I don't know Dean, I don't know. It surprised me too. Everyone seems to like your family, so when my brother didn't, it surprised me just as it does you." Castiel said apologetically.

"Agh, whatever. I'll get him to come around," Dean smiled at the thought. They stopped in front of a black Chevy, Dean unlocked the doors. "Get in everyone," Dean said. Sam made his way to the front seat of the passengers side. "Uh, Sammy, maybe you should ride in the back with your friend, and Castiel here can take the front with me," Dean said smiling towards Castiel and giving Sam a very stern look.

"Yeah, right. Sounds good" said Sam opening the door and getting in. They all got in and drove off towards the baseball field. "Okay, so do you wanna practice or study first?" asked Sam.

"BASEBALL!" jumped Samandreal excited to play.

"All right. Here, get a bat. We'll go over some basic stances" Sam explained to Samandreal what it was that they were going to be doing.

"Wanna go grab something to eat while they do their thing?" asked Dean standing next to Castiel.

'Of course I would! Let's go! Now!' thought Castiel "Well, I told Micheal that I would watch over Samandreal, and I don't think it would be wise to betray his trust" Castiel explained.

"Oh come on, He doesn't have to know," Dean said. He looked over at the younger boys. "Will you guys tell on us if we go out for a bit?" asked Dean. Samandreal nodded assuring the boys that he would keep his lips sealed. Sam on the other hand had another thought.

"Only if you bring us food. Otherwise I might tell everyone on how we were left unsupervised." Sam said with a smug smile.

"Fine," huffed Dean, "what will you want?" he asked looking at the two. Sam nudged Sammandreal. The other boy looked at his friend and how easily he could threaten his older brother.

"Well, since he seems to have gone mute, I guess we'll both get burgers and a shake. Please and thank you." Sammy said with a smile. Turning back to Sammandreal and led the way onto the baseball court.

"See. Nothing to worry about," Dean said patting Castiel on the back. "Come on we'll find a good burger joint and be back ASAP" said Dean. "It'll be like our own little date," he smiled throwing his arm around Castiel leading him to the car. 'Like our own little date?' Castiel smiled at the idea. 'No, he was only joking' he erased the notion composing himself.

"Okay, but let's make it quick." Castiel said, still a little scared that Micheal might catch them. They parked in front of a 'burger joint' as Dean called it and stepped inside.

"Take a seat I'll order," Dean said making his way to the cash register. Castiel found a booth close to the door, that gave them quick access to leave if they had too, but that also gave them cover in case Micheal were to show up. "We're order number 43!" announced Dean. 'Why does everything make him happy?' wondered Castiel. "And, since I ordered, you're gonna pick up" Dean smiled, and Castiel felt his heart melt.

"Fair enough" said Castiel. The boys made small talk until it was time for Castiel to go get his food. He went up got their tray and headed back towards the table. "This was our order? Right?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, relax man, haha" Dean chuckled at the boys timidness. "So what's the deal with your brother micheal anyway?" asked Dean.

"Dean, I'd rather not talk about him or my family right now" Castiel said tilting his head down to look at his food.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to upset you" Dean assured him. "Hey hey hey!" the taller boy said sounding alarmed.

"W-what is it?" asked Castiel putting his burger down.

"You can't just eat a burger like that!" Dean exclaimed. "You have to stuff it with fries! Everybody knows that!" Dean laughed. Castiel's face went from fear to confusion. "Haha, man. You always amaze me Castiel." he said patting his hand. At this gesture Castiel's face went red. 'Damn it!' he thought to himself. 'I hope he doesn't notice' he tried desperately to find anything else to talk about. Anything at all. "So how about that novel, right?" asked Dean finally breaking the silence.

"How are you liking it?" asked Castiel.

"It's um," Dean thought for a second. "To be honest, I don't understand a single thing about this book." he said. His face lost a bit of it's brightness.

"Well that's why you asked me for help isn't it" Castiel said reassuring the boy.

"Right!" said Dean happy again. They finished the last of their food and made some more small talk about The Great Gatsby.

"Should we head back now?" asked Castiel, getting ready to leave.

"Hang on, not quite yet. I have a surprise for you" Dean smiled at the boy as he sat back down. He took out his phone and dialed some numbers. "Hey, Jo, yeah it's me. Bring out the pie," Dean said to the girl on the phone. "Thank you, Jo!" He said before hanging up. He smiled at the boy sitting across from him. 'Pie?' Castiel thought. 'The surprise is pie?' "Now, listen the pie I got from your family's place was great and all, but you have never had pie until you have had Jo's pie!" Dean said with a huge smile on his face. Castiel sat there wondering what to reply. Jo came up next to their table.

"Here you go love birds. Enjoy! This one's on the house" she winked at them as she walked away. Castiel's face felt like it was on fire. 'Was I too obvious?!' Castiel freaked out.

"Dig in!" said Dean snapping him out of his thoughts, handing him a spoon. "Come on, I want to get your opinion on it. I'll bring you back if you like it and if not, we can always find another place." he said taking a bite of the pie for himself. 'Bring me back' the words made Castiel's heart dance in his chest. Obliging to the boys request he took a bite. And damn it the pie was glorious! "HAHA! You love it don't you?!" Dean laughed happy with himself. When the finished the pie Dean and Castiel went up to the register and ordered Sam and Samandreal's meals.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said. "It was nice." They made their way back to the field where the boys were sitting on the benches with a bible and some papers.

"Finally!" yelled Sam from where they sat. "We've been starving! What were you two doing?! Finding the cure for cancer?" he said. Castiel laughed at the boys wit. When they finished eating they did a little more studying and then played some more baseball. It was eight when they finally called it quits.

"Man these kids really have a lot of energy, huh?" stated Dean. "So do you want me to take you guys home now?" he asked. Castiel was about to say yes when a thought occurred to him. 'Micheal doesn't expect us home for another hour. Maybe I can squeeze in a little more time with Dean.' he thought.

"We don't have to be home 'till nice, so if you want to sure" Castiel said trying to use reverse psychology. Dean fell fr it.

"That's great! Come on! We'll go to this cool spot me and Sammy like to go to and look at the stars." Dean said.

"Yes!" Sam said happy with the idea. They got in the car and drove off. They finally arrived at their destination. It was a field covered by trees. Liberating and private all in one. Dean sat on the hood of the car and patted the spot next to him beckoning for Castiel to join him.

"Come on, dude. I don't bite," he joked. "You know, unless you're into that," Dean said winking at the boy. Castiel tensed up making his way to the front of the car. "Come on, I was joking," Dean assured him patting the spot again. "Sammy the fireworks are in the trunk," he called out to his brother tossing him the keys. Sam and Samandreal spent their time lighting sparkers and roman candles and running around as Dean and Castiel laid back on the hood of the car and talked whilst looking up at the stars. "How do these kids have so much energy," Dean asked. More to make small talk than actually being interested.

"They don't have to read The Great Gatsby," replied Castiel.

"He can make jokes!" Dean teased the boy next to him.

"I have my moments," he smiled proud of himself.

"Do you like the stars?" asked Dean.

'They shine like your eyes.' Castiel wanted to say. "Of course. Is there anyone who doesn't" He said instead.

"I doubt it," Dean said smiling. Castiel wished they could stay this way forever, but soon it was time to head back. They packed everything and Castiel gave Dean directions on how to get to his house. When they arrived, Dean's jaw dropped. "You live here?!" he said amazed.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" asked Castiel looking at his house hoping it would ruin whatever he might or might not have with Dean.

"Dude, this place is awesome! It's huge!" he said.

"We could study here tomorrow if you'd like," said Castiel.

"It's a deal! You cant go back now! You said it so it's happening!" Dean said excitedly. Castiel and Samandreal stepped out of the car and made sure they had everything. "Wait here Sammy," said Dean. "I'll walk them to the door,"

"That really isn't-"

"Nonsense! I need to make sure you make it home safely!" Dean said throwing his arm around Castiel. 'I could get used to this' the smaller boy thought to himself.

"See you tomorrow then," Castiel said when they finally made it to the door. "And remember to eat your vegetables!" he added. Dean just grinned at the boy. As he was unlocking the door to make their way in Dean said one last thing that made Castiel smile.

"You really are the most peculiar thing"


	5. Chapter 5: G'night Castiel

Chapter 5: G'night Cas.

"Today is Friday. Today, I get to spend the afternoon with Dean. It is not a big deal," Castiel told himself before getting out of bed to start his day. As usual he was the first to do everything and get ready for school. "Micheal, I'm going to be helping Dean with his English class assignment." said Castiel calmly, though he was anything but. Micheal only gave him a quizzical look. Lucifer and Anna gave him dumbfounded looks. Samandreal, as usual, was clueless. "It'll be here at the house so you don't have to worry about him brain washing me," he assured his older brother.

"Very well," he agreed. "Will he be joining us for dinner?" he asked

"I don't know, may-"

"YES!" Anna cut him off. "I-I mean he should... so, uh, so we can see what kind of person he is," his sister said.

"Hmph," Micheal gave the red head a disapproving look. With that they finished their breakfasts with small talk before everyone went their separate ways for the day.

...

"Mr. Novak," Ms. Harvelle said, "I hear you and my daughter have become acquainted this week," Castiel nodded, he was the first one in. "I'm impressed, it takes a lot to get on her good side," she said, "the same cant be said about getting on her bad side," she added. They both chuckled, Castiel remembering how she assaulted Naomi. 'I wonder what else she's overreacted about' he thought. "Do not think that that means you get a free pass in my class," she added, her voice a lot more serious.

"I, uh, no of course not, I didn't-" he stuttered. The professor just laughed.

"I'm kidding, kid. I've seen your grades. All A's since 6th grade. Good for you," she patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad she has a good influence in her life," she smiled at him.

"What about Dean?" he said. "He seems like a great guy," Castiel said with a smile on his face that he didn't even know was there.

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Novak, I love the Winchester's, but Dean can be sort of a loose canon at time," she said. Castiel nodded. 'So he might be psychotic after all' he thought. Just then the rest of the class began filing in. Naomi stopped in front of Castiel's seat.

"Listen-"

"Ms. Miser, please take a seat," Ms. Harvelle said, interrupting her. Castiel smiled smugly up at the girl before she walked away to her seat. Castiel really liked the Harvelle's.

…

At lunch, Dean, Ash, and Jo joined Castiel and Gabriel for lunch again.

"My mom seems to like you," Ash said to Castiel, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, I like her too," Castiel said remembering the Naomi incident from that morning.

"So, Christmas break is two weeks," said Dean, "What's everyone planning?" he asked.

"We're having the annual winter party!" said Jo excitedly, "then mom is taking us to California for a warm winter get away!" boasted Jo high-fiving Ash.

"Me and my folks are going to New York to see the play about the toy thing," said Gabriel happily, even if he didn't know the name of the ballet his family went to every year.

"What about you, Dean-o?" asked Gabriel.

"Me. I'm just gonna stay in good ol' Kansas" he said with a smile that wasn't quite a smile. Before anyone could inquire further, he shifted the attention onto someone else. "What about you Castiel? Are you doing anything expensive like these noobsacks?" asked Dean. Castiel paused for a moment.

"No, me and Lucifer are staying here as well." he replied.

"What about the rest of your family" Dean asked. Castiel really didn't wanna talk about his family, and sensing his best friends discomfort Gabriel quickly changed the subject.

"So this winter party. Are me and Castiel invited?" Gabriel asked Jo.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course you guys are!" she exclaimed. "It's the twenty-third from three 'till your face is plastered on the floor." she said looking at Dean before her and Ash burst out laughing. The object of her comment turned a bright red. 'What are they talking about?" wondered Castiel.

"Jo not now," Dean said giving her a threatening look. That didn't stop her.

"Last year Dean-"

"Jo, I will tell your mom about last Saturday!" Dean yelled thinking of no other way to shut her up.

"You wouldn't!" she looked terrified.

"Oh I would" he gave her a serious look.

"NOOO!" yelled Gabriel. "Tell us! Tell us everything!" he begged. "I'll tell you embarrassing things about Castiel!" he bargained. At this Dean head practically shot up.

"Gabriel, no" Castiel said simply, and everyone burst out laughing. Even Castiel. It had been a while since he had felt this good. Lunch ended and Ash, Jo, and Gabriel went off to class, while Dean and Castiel walked to English.

"Dean, you really don't have to trouble yourself with this trash" Naomi said coming up next to them. Dean stopped and grabbed Castiel's arm so he would as well.

"Maybe I should call Jo, and tell her your bossing Dean around," teased Castiel

"Having a girl fight your battles?" asked Alaistor "now that's a real man," he said with a malicious smile. Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but Dean spoke up before he could.

"Right, because shoving or beating a girl is so much more chivalrous," Dean said, seething with anger at the boy.

"Dean, let's go, come on." insisted Castiel, and they walked off to class.

"Yeah, be an obedient little boy, and listen to your boyfriend" teased Alaistor. Dean was going to turn around, but Castiel grabbed his arm and kept him walking forward. 'Did the thought of being my boyfriend really bug him so much?" Castiel thought, his spirits sinking a little. Castiel spent the class in a somber mood. He didn't say much, and no one really said much to him.

"So, do you wanna ride with me?" Dean asked when the final bell rang. "Sammy has to stay for some book club, so my dad is picking him up and I as just wondering. I mean, if you want to and if it's okay with your brother," Dean blurted out.

"I don't know I-" he began

"Come on, I'll go with you to ask your brother." Dean said walking to the front of the school. Castiel not finding a way to stop him followed behind. "So where is he?" Dean asked.

"The white Corvette." Castiel pointed at the car.

Deans jaw dropped. "That's your brother's car?!" he said, or nearly yelled actually. Some of the students looked over at him. Castiel smiled and nodded. "Ok let's get this done," Dean said confidently. He stood next to the passengers side window and cleared his throat. Micheal looked over at him. "I, um, hi, I'm Dean Winchester." he greeted.

"So," Micheal said dryly. Castiel really hated his brother right then.

"Right," continued Dean, "Well I was wondering if Castiel could ride with me?" Dean asked.

"Why?" 'for fuck's sake, Micheal' thought Castiel wanting to punch his brother.

"I don't know, I just thought, that it'd be nice to have someone to ride with since my brother is staying after school," Dean said.

"Uh huh. And why is your brother staying? Detention?" Micheal asked not hiding his contempt for the boy.

"No, book club actually." Dean said with a proud smile.

"Fine, but you get him home safely," Micheal said starting his car. "Or I will shoot your nuts off. Each of them with a separate bullet." Micheal threatened before driving off. Castiel's jaw dropped. 'I am going to kill him!' he thought.

Dean turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "phew, your brother is just the brightest ray of sunshine aint he." joked Dean laughing. 'He's laughing?! Laughing?! Not running away?!' thought Castiel. "Come on, let's get going." said Dean walking towards the back of the school, Castiel next to him.

…

the ride home was pleasant. They listened to music and talked about their week. "So, do you always stay in town for Christmas?" Castiel asked. The other boy nodded.

"Yep, do you?" he asked back.

"Yep," said Castiel. A few minutes later they were in front of Castiel's house. "Home sweet home," he said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. At all. They stepped out of the car. "Do you have everything?" Castiel asked. The taller boy nodded.

"Do you?" he asked. Castiel nodded and they made their way to the front door. Before Castiel could put his hand on the knob the door swung open.

"Hello, welcome to our home, come on in!" Lucifer greeted them. 'Great, just great' thought Castiel.

"Dean smiled and gave him his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Dean Winchester."

"How polite." Lucifer said ignoring his hand and turning around to go inside. Dean turned around and looked at Castiel.

"That's Lucifer," he said. Dean laughed.

"Angel name right? He's not some evil dark over lord." he joked. A girly laugh came from the door. Both boys looked up and saw Anna standing at the entrance. 'are they gonna take turns ruining my date' thought Castiel annoyed. 'wait this isn't a date' he corrected himself.

"He's a comedian," Anna smiled at the boys. "Come on in, it's freezing out here," Anna said stepping aside and holding the door ajar. She winked at Castiel as he walked in behind Dean. "He's cuuuute" she mocked. Her little brother just sighed.

"Come on, Dean. I'll show you to my room," Castiel said leading the way to his room at the end of the hallway.

"Leave the door open you two," Lucifer said from the couch. Anna and he laughed loudly as Castiel closed the door behind Dean.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's no problem," Dean smiled. "They're cute. I never had older brothers or sister, just Sammy." he said setting his stuff down on the floor. "Now that I see how they, how we are," he corrected himself, "I'm glad." They got their books out and sat on Castiel's bed. "I don't wanna study," said Dean thirty minutes in.

"Dean, isn't that what you came for?" Castiel asked, wondering if he had bored or annoyed him.

"Well, actually, I was hoping that we'd get to hang out," Dean said, looking at Castiel's face which was getting warm.

"I don't think Micheal would like that." Castiel said.

"You'd be right," Said Micheal from the doorway.

"What the hell?!" said Dean, "When did you get there?! I didn't even here the door open!" he said obviously shocked. Micheal took a few steps towards the boys.

"You're here to study, I let my little brother sit with filth like you to help you in your academics. I did NOT let you into our home so you could distract him from school and what's important to 'hang out' with the likes of you" Micheal spat at the Winchester boy.

"Whoa, dude I'm sorry," Dean said. He looked uncomfortable being there, and Castiel would not have his guest feel like he wasn't welcome there.

"Micheal, get out. You have no right to spy on me. I can take care of myself. We are here to study, and I know that, but if I want to hang out with Dean, my friend," he said emphasizing 'my friend' "then damn it if I'm going to let you stop me" yelled Castiel.

"How dare you?!" Micheal yelled furiously. "How dare you speak to me with such a tone! You owe me everything!" he yelled at his younger brother.

"I don't owe you anything!" Castiel yelled back standing up off the bed. Micheal raised his hand in a manner that suggested he was going to strike him, but Dean stood in between them.

"Dude, chill the fuck out!" Dean yelled at Micheal.

"Move out of the way Winchester! This has nothing to do with you!" Micheal said pushing him aside, but it was no use Dean came back and stood between then. "Why you insolent boy!" Micheal spat furiously. Thinking of nothing else Micheal punched Dean in the face.

"Micheal! What is wrong with you?!" Anna yelled from the door way. Micheal looked at her and walked towards her, he turned around and looked at Castiel.

"This is not the end of it!" threatened Micheal.

"Yes it is," said Dean grabbing Castiel by the wrist he led him towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Micheal said standing inches from the two younger boys.

"Well I sure as hell aint leaving him here!" Dean said sternly. Anna all the while was still standing at the door, but you could sense Lucifer's and Samandreal's gazes from the living room.

"Were do you think you're taking him? We are his family" Said the older boy still blocking their way.

"Yeah? Well you sure as hell coulda fooled me," said Dean shoving Micheal. Castiel couldn't believe what was going on. He just stood there and watched the everything unfold. Micheal was about to strike Dean when Anna grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Calm down, Micheal!" she yelled at him. "Go Dean, take Cassie." she ordered. "text me the address and I'll bring you some clothes" she said to her younger brother. "We'll pay your family for the time Castiel stays with you" she said. Dean would have objected if it hadn't been for how pissed off the two older siblings looked. He grabbed their back packs and walked out of the room still holding Castiel's hand.

"Maybe I should've been worried about them messing with your mind, not Samandreal's, little brother!" spat Micheal as they walked out of the front door. When they got to the car Castiel was on the brink of tears.

"I-I'm sorry," Castiel cried, not knowing what else to say and not being able to hold the tears back any longer.

"Hey, hey dude, it's fine. It's not your fault." said Dean wrapping hijs arms around the smaller boy. "It's gonna be okay, I promise," whispered Dean. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and cried a little while longer, then Dean helped him into his seat, and placed their bags in the back.

"You can drop me off at a motel, the one four blocks from the school, I have my credit card, I should be fine." said Castiel when he was finally sure he could talk with out a stutter from crying.

"No." said Dean.

"Dean, please, I don't want to be any trouble," Castiel said taking out his wallet to make sure he had his credit card.

"I said no, I am not letting you stay in some nasty motel after what just happened." Dean said firmly. "You are gonna come to my house and you are gonna stay with us. You can have my bed, it's not as comfortable as yours but I guarantee it's more comfortable than any motel bed" he added.

"Dean I-"

"No, Castiel! You're staying with me and that's final." he said. Dean's firmness and protectiveness made Castiel's heart skip a beat. The smaller boy just nodded as they parked in front of a house in a part of town Castiel had never been two. "I know it's not much, but I'm sure you'll like it," Dean said sounding a bit apologetic.

"It's perfect," said Castiel, 'you're perfect,' he added in his mind. Dean grabbed their belongings and walked him to the door.

"Castiel!" exclaimed Sam with a grin of surprise when they walked in.

"Nice to see you too, bitch" said Dean.

"Oh, is this the Castiel that I've heard so much about?" said the blonde woman who Castiel recognized from the diner. 'He talks about me?' Castiel blushed at the thought. 'No of course not, Sam probably mentioned my name.' he said calming himself down. "My Dean talks about you all day," she said smiling at her son. "If I didn't know any better I'd say my little boy is in love," she joked putting her hand to her forehead and bending back like in those cheesy romance movies. Castiel couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"Mom!" said Dean with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the family, son-in-law," said his dad.

"DAD!" yelled Dean. Sam was laughing hysterically at the kitchen table.

"I do hope you'll be taking my Dean-o's name" said his dad. "Not to be rude, but I think my son is the man in this hippity hoppity," Dean's dad said raising his beer to the boys. "Here, here," by now everyone was laughing. Everyone except for Dean of course.

"I hate you, all of you" he said storming up to his room with Castiel's wrist in his hand.

"It was very nice meeting you all," Castiel waved back as he climbed the stairs.

"The pleasure was all ours" said his mom.

"Use protection!" yelled his dad from his seat watching the football game. The family erupted in laughter again.

"I uh, I'm sorry about that," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, while looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry for what?" asked Castiel. "I thought they were adorable." he smiled. "That must be where you get it from," he blurted out before he could take it back. He looked at Dean with wide eyes and waited for him to tell him to leave, but he didn't. He just laughed and Castiel couldn't help but join in, it was contagious.

"You can stay on the bed, sorry my room is a little messy," Dean said.

"I can sleep on the floor or in the living room," insisted Castiel.

"No, you're staying here. With me." he said.

"Like we're married," said Castiel batting his eyelashes at Dean. Dean just threw a pillow at him and they both started laughing again. The boys put their things down, Castiel texted Anna the address and then they went down for dinner.

"I gotta say Dean, I'm disappointed, I thought you had more stamina," His dad joked.

"DAD! Not at the table!" barked Dean, but Castiel didn't get it at first. Then three bites into the spaghetti, it hit him.

"OH! It was a sexual innuendo!" he exclaimed. And everybody was laughing. Even Castiel, it made him happy, his own family hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Dean's mom.

"Well Mrs. Winchester, I was-"

"Please, call me Mary," She smiled. Castiel looked at her. He couldn't bring himself to call her Mary.

"Um, well, Ma-Mrs. Winchester-" everybody laughed again, Castiel just smiled. "I was planning on staying maybe a day or two."

"Nonsense," said Dean. "You're staying a week or two."

"Can you stay forever?!" asked Sam. Again everyone was laughing. It made Castiel feel warm all over, he truly felt a happiness he hadn't felt in many years.

"Now, now Sammy, Dean here has to ask his father for his hand before that happens." Dean's father said.

"Oh, John, stop it," said Mary giving her husband a shove. "Dean you know we're only teasing." she smiled at her son. "And Castiel, I do hope we're not making you uncomfortable" she added. Castiel just nodded.

"Not at all," 'I really do wanna marry your son' he wanted to say. After they were done with dinner the boys went back upstairs. Sam went to his room and the older boys went to Dean's.

"Do you want to shower first?" asked Dean. Castiel nodded. "Alright, there are towels in the bathroom, it's the second door to your right." he said. Castiel walked out and into the shower room. He undressed, took a shower and finished. He stepped out and looked at the towel rack. It was empty. 'I should have checked before stepping in' he thought to himself. 'What do I do know? Well I mean there isn't much I can do. I could wait until dean comes to check on me. I could try to run over to the room. No never.' he said shaking his head at the last suggestion. 'I guess I only have one option,' he thought, and with that he cracked the door open just a little and called out Dean's name.

"Psst, Dean" he tried. "Dean," He tried a little louder. "Dean." he said in his regular voice. Nothing. "DEAN," he almost yelled. Dean peeked his head out of the room.

"Yeah?" he asked. 'Come here,' Castiel mouthed. "Dude, this is our first night, and you already wanna shower together," he joked.

"Dean, this is not a time for games!" Castiel snapped. "There are no towels," he said pleading the boy to come.

"OH!" he said going back into his room. 'Just great!' Castiel thought. Just then Dean came back out with a towel in hand. He passed it to the boy through the crack of the door and walked back to his room, a few seconds later Castiel was in the room as well. "you can leave your clothes outside of the door." Dean said and the smaller boy did so.

"Dean, it would seem that I don't have any clothes," he said holding the towel tightly around his waist.

"Oh! Right. Here, hold on a sec," Dean said getting up and going through his drawers. He got some underwear, shorts he wore in middle school and a football jersey. "Here, these should be fine." Dean said smiling at him, proud of himself. Castiel got the clothes and stared at Dean. "What's wrong? Don't like it?" Dean asked.

"No it's not that, it's just, I need to change. And to change I need to remove the towel... and be naked." Castiel explained.

"OH! Right. Right." said Dean walking to the door. "I'll be out here," he said standing outside the door. "Waiting," he added, and Castiel shut the door.

"Heh," Castiel smiled to himself. He put on the underwear, then the short, the fit him well above the knees, it made him a bit uncomfortable. Then, he put on the jersey, that, reached him just below the knees. Castiel deemed the outfit appropriate. "Dean, you can come in n-" before Castiel could finish Dean was already inside, his phone up and facing Castiel, before he could do anything, there was a flash of light and a click.

"Got it!" Dean smiled to himself.

"Dean, delete that," said Castiel.

"No, never." he laughed, "you owe me for the clothes!" Dean argued.

"Would you rather me be naked?" asked Castiel rhetorically. Dean thought about it for a moment. "DEAN!" Castiel snapped blushing.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" Dean laughed.

…

It was nearly one in the morning when Dean and Castiel finally decided to go to bed. Dean got a few blankets and laid on the floor, while the other boy got into the bed under the sheets. "Hey, Castiel, could you turn off the lights?" Dean asked, and the other boy did. Thirty or forty minutes passed by and Castiel still could not sleep.

"Hey, Dean," Castiel called out in the darkness.

"Hmm?" came a sleepy voice. Castiel saw this as the perfect moment to make his move.

"There's room in this bed for two people if you wanna-" without skipping a beat Dean got into the bed and laid next to Castiel. He could feel the taller boys body heat, and his... skin. 'Wait, skin?!' thought Castiel. 'Is he shirtless?!' the smaller boy turned in the bed to face in the direction of Dean, Dean was facing Castiel. "Dean, are you not wear-"

"Shhh, Cas, sleep." muttered Dean sleepily, he placed a hand on Castiel's face to quiet him down. 'Did he call me Cas?' thought Castiel.

"Dean, your hand" Castiel muttered. The bigger boy moved his hand and wrapped it around him instead hugging him close to him. Castiel felt his body get warm, and his heart melt. 'Is this really happening?!' he yelled in his mind. He blinked a few times. 'It is!' he smiled to himself.

"Good night, Dean" he whispered wrapping his arm around Dean's torso.

Dean gave him a squeeze before muttering his last words of the night.

"G'night, Cas."


	6. Chapter 6 Did That Say What I Couldn't

Chapter 6: Did That Say What I Couldn't

Castiel woke up first the next day. He was very comfortable and still cradled safely in Dean's arms. He took a moment to recount to himself what had happened the night before, and was somewhat happy with the way it all ended. After a minute or two he crawled out of bed and stood by the window staring out, the sun was just beginning to rise. Castiel turned around when he heard the the noise of the springs squeaking. "Morning, Cas," greeted Dean.

"Morning," Castiel smiled back at him. Dean got up, put on a shirt and they put on some music. The two boys sat there and played cards while they waited for the rest of the family to wake up. When they finally heard foot steps going downstairs they put on some slippers and went downstairs to wait for Mary to make breakfast.

"My, my you're up early on a weekend Dean." she smiled accusingly at her son. Dean simply gave her a 'look' and she laughed it off. Soon after Sam and John joined them and they were all sitting at the table enjoying grilled cheese. Castiel liked it, it wasn't a fancy breakfast. It was simple and it was fun. Living with the Winchesters was a nice change for Castiel. He felt free, he had a skip to his step and he had couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed so much. "Are your parents okay with this whole arrangement?" Mary asked.

"Yes, my sister talked with them. They will pay for the time I spend here," Castiel said taking a bit of his food.

"Of course they won't," said John, "We are happy to have you for as long as you'd like, free of charge," he added.

"My parents will not be okay with that. They like to maintain a certain appearance." Castiel explained. "I don't exactly know what that means, but they will pay you regardless."

"Ah, well. No matter arguing then. We can use the money to get you a Christmas present." Dean smiled. John and Mary, nodded in agreement.

"That's not... you don't... it's..." Castiel stuttered.

"Come on Cas, you're gonna be here for Christmas anyway." Dean insisted.

"Yeah! Castiel is going to spend Christmas with us!" Sam cheered. Castiel turned uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um, is it actually alright for me to spend Christmas?" Castiel asked looking at John and Mary.

"Is he really asking us this, John?" Mary asked looking at her husband. "Castiel, of course you can." Mary smiled over at him.

…

"For the next two weeks, it's going to be me and Dean, and I have to get him to like me.' Castiel thought to himself while waiting to use the bathroom that afternoon. "Oh, hey Cas." Dean said wearing nothing but a towel.

"Dean, didn't you shower last night.?" Castiel asked fighting the urge to touch Dean.

"I, uh, well." Dean stuttered blushing. "I'm gonna go change," Dean said shuffling to his room. The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. Anna brought over some clothes and extra money so Castiel could go Christmas shopping for the Winchesters.

"You better get laid," she whispered when she hugged him goodbye. He spent every night with Dean, and they woke up as if though nothing was different. Castiel didn't know what to make of this , but he went along with it because he wasn't going to complain about getting to sleep with Dean Winchester. And by the time they knew it, it was Thursday morning, and Sam, Dean and Castiel were getting ready for the Harvelle kid's winter party. Dean and Castiel were standing side by side in front of the mirror. Dean was shaving and Castiel was styling his usually messy hair.

"This is too cute!" Mary exclaimed snapping a picture of the two boys before walking to her room to get ready herself.

"Sorry about that," said Dean.

"I assume it runs in the family," Castiel smiled. The boys finished and went to Dean's room to figure out what to wear. "It will probably be cold, right?" asked Castiel. "Should I take an extra sweater?" he asked looking at Dean who was taking his shirt off, and goddamn was he hot.

"That's actually a good idea," said Dean putting on a button up. "I think I'll take an extra sweater also." said Dean. "Hey, uh, could you come help me with this?" asked Dean fumbling with his tie.

"Yeah, give me a sec." said Cas taking his shorts off, which were actually Dean's shorts, but whatever.

Dean's POV:

Dat Ass.

Normal POV:

Castiel turned around, with his jeans still unbuttoned to help Dean with his tie. "Dean, did you really never learn how to tie a tie?" he asked.

"Never really cared to" he replied. Castiel had never been so close to be within kissing distance from him, at least not while they were awake. He liked it, "there," Castiel said when he was finished.

"Thanks," said Dean. Neither boy moved. "I actually, like your hair when it's messy," he said. "Can I?" he asked moving his hands up to his head. The smaller boy nodded, and Dean ruffled his hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"I uh, what? No of course not, don't be stupid," said Dean as both boys backed away from each other.

"Really?" asked Sam pointing at Castiel who was buttoning up his pants.

"You have bad timing" said Castiel blushing. Sam just smiled gave Castiel a wink and walked away.

"Sorry about MY ASSHOLE BROTHER," Dean said, you could hear Sam's laugh down the hall.

"We shouldn't have been so close," said Castiel apologetically.

"Why not?" asked Dean pulling him in by the waist.

"I, uh, because.." Castiel was lost, 'what the hell is going on here?!' he thought to himself. Dean leaned in, "D-Dean.."

"Haha, oh man. You should see your face!" Dean laughed pulling away and going to his closet to get his sweaters. 'That fucking troll!' Castiel yelled in his mind. He got his own two sweaters and they headed off, Dean and Castiel in the Impala, and the rest of the family in John's truck. They were the first ones there and John explained that it was because they always helped set up for the rest of the guests.

"Hey Castiel!" yelled Jo from under a cover of twirlies and whirlies.

"Here, let me help you with those," Castiel said taking some of the load off of her.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Where's your boyfriend?" she asked. He tilted his head in his Castiel way and looked at her confused. "Dean, you doof. I'm talking about Dean."

"Oh," he replied. "He's not my boyfriend," Castiel replied.

"Fine, where's your husband?" she laughed.

"Jo, he's not-"

"Always so literal. Castiel, I'm joking," she said setting down her pile on the table and hanging them up one by one so it looked like snowflakes suspended in time. Castiel simply gave her an understanding 'oh' and followed her lead. Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You shouldn't be doing work, you're a guest," he said.

"God, Dean, let the guy help. He's not your wife," she playfully snapped at him. Castiel smiled at her. "Not yet anyway," she winked at him, and his smile faded as his cheeks went pink, and not from the cold. Dean let go of him and went off to help Ellen set up the tables. "I really don't get why you two don't just make it official," Jo said to Castiel as she helped him hang up the 'Merry Christmas' banner.

"Make what official," he asked.

"You are so clueless," she sighed. "You guys are so obvious. You don't do a very good job at hiding it." she continued. "If you're trying to hide it that is,"

"We are just friends," he said. "I mean I like him, sure, but he's just very kind. I try not to get my hopes up." he said handing her some thumbtacks. She looked over at him, then gave him a weird look.

"Oh my God," she scoffed. "Oh my God, you're being serious right now. You actually believe what you're saying. I'm done, I am so done." she said amazed at what she was hearing.

"What, what's going on?" asked Ash, walking in with some window art spray cans.

"Castiel doesn't think Dean likes him," Jo told her brother. He dropped the cans.

"He doesn't what?" he asked her. "You don't what?" He asked Castiel

"Who doesn't what?" asked Sam. Walking in with drinks for the three,

"Castiel doesn't think your brother likes him," said Jo.

"Are you kidding me?!" he said setting the cups down and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two almost kissed this morning!" Sam said flailing his arms.

"THEY ALMOST WHAT?!" the siblings asked in unision.

"Yeah, they-" Sam began

"No," Castiel said and with that he walked out of the room. He went to the couch and sat down. 'Does he really like me?' he thought.

"Hey, Cas," said Dean taking a seat next to him. "What's up?"

"Dean, do you like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I like you." he smiled at Castiel.

"No Dean, I mean, do you like like me?" he insisted.

"Oh," Dean let out a breath. "I, um. Why do you ask?" he said answering his question with a question.

"No reason," Castiel replied. "Never mind." he smiled at Dean. "I'm just being weird."

"What's new," Dean chuckled getting up and heading into the kitchen. "Want a drink?" he asked. Castiel nodded and a few minutes later he was back with two cups of juice.

"Thanks," he nodded. The two sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was just silence. An hour or so later, the rest of the guest began pouring in.

"DEAN!" yelled a brunette from the door, arms open.

"Lisa! Hey!" Dean smiled hugging her. "Lisa this is my friend, Castiel," he introduced them. The word 'friend' hit Castiel like a knife to the stomach.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at him still hanging off of Dean's arm, Dean moved his arm much to her displeasure and moved back to Castiel.

"Come on, let's go meet more people" he said leading Castiel to the rest of the guests.

…

By six o'clock Castiel had met and forgotten the names of about sixty people. 'How do they know so many people?' Castiel thought looking around. He was enjoying himself, even if Dean wasn't giving him the attention he usually did. It was nice watching everyone just be together and happy in each others' company. "He does like you," came a voice next to him. Castiel turned his head to the side. It was Sam.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Dean, he likes you." he said. "You can't honestly tell me you haven't felt it." he said looking at Castiel.

"I just assume I make it up in my head because I like him," Castiel replied. Sam smiled. "And how can you be so sure that he likes me?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, he's my brother. It's my job to know these things," he smiled. Castiel nodded.

"When I asked him about it, he seemed uncomfortable about it," Castiel told him. Sam looked at him.

"You asked him? Like just asked if he liked you?" Sam asked. Again, Castiel nodded. "No no, you don't do that. Of course he's going to deny it-"

"He didn't deny it, he just got... weird" interrupted Castiel.

"See!" Sam said. "He likes you. I promise you he does." he said. "We all do actually. Which is more than I can say about his ex," Sam said shuddering at the memory of her.

"Who's his ex?" Castiel asked.

"Over there," replied Sam pointing at the brunette from earlier. "She was nice and all, but we never liked her. Not like we like you." he said. "Maybe because we always knew he would end up with someone better," he said pointing at Castiel.

"We're not together," said Castiel.

"You are together, you just haven't said it out loud," Sam corrected him. 'how old is this kid?' thought Castiel. 'why does he say such wise things?' he thought. 'damn, now I have to think of something absolutely awesome to get him for Christmas' he smiled to himself. "Just think it over," said Sam as he walked away to hang out with some of the other kids his age.

"That kid really is something else," Castiel smiled to himself as he made his way to the crowd.

…

Castiel quickly made himself at home with the other guests. They all seemed to like him and he kept looking over at Dean to make sure he wasn't bothered by his being there. He wasn't and it made Castiel happy. 'Maybe he does like me' Castiel smiled at the thought.

…

It was nine and the crowd began to die down. Only the really close friends were left. The brunette, Lisa, or whoever she was was gone. Castiel was happy about that. Him and Dean were sitting on a big comfort couch on the balcony, with Ash, Jo and Sam on the big couch facing them. They were just talking and hanging out and Castiel had never been so comfortable. "So what did you think?" asked Jo.

"It was nice." Castiel replied. "Shame Gabriel's family left for New York Early, but I met new people," Castiel said. "And I got to see a different side of people I already knew," he smiled at Sam.

"Hey Jo, Ash, let's go see what the old people are up to," Sam said getting up and walking to the sliding door.

"You mean we're gonna mess with them right?!" Ash smiled with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'll get the silly string!" added Jo. "You guys coming?" she asked the boys still sitting.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." said Dean.

"Castiel?" she asked smiling.

"No thank you," he replied the girl smiled one last time an they were off into the house. "I'm glad I brought that extra sweater," Castiel said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, me too," Dean said awkwardly. He stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony to look over the road. "Cas," he said.

"Yeah?" asked the other boy getting up and walking over to stand next to him.

"I, um, I" Dean began, but he was lost for words.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean moved closer to him.

"I, um. Cas, I" he still couldn't seem to get the words right. He grabbed Castiel by the waste and brought him in close. "Cas, I" nothing.

"Dean-" and before Castiel could say anything else Dean kissed him. He kissed him long and hard and Castiel kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Dean pulled him in much closer. They kissed for what felt like forever. Castiel wanted to stay like this forever. Dean's lips warm and soft. Softer than Castiel had imagined. There were fireworks! Fireworks!

Dean pulled away after a while. He looked at Castiel and smiled.

"Did that say what I couldn't?"

NOTE:

They kiss! Yay! It was rushed. I think. I don't know. But yay. Here's your kiss. Uaidjvnafisj Destiel feels in my heart. Destiel feels everywhere!

I hope you enjoyed it! Yay christmas party. Aww yee. Christmas chapter next time.

Review and all that junk.

Also this is my disclaimer. I totally forgot to do that.

I don't own Supernatural or the characters in it blah blah blah. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7: A Lot

Chapter 7: A Lot

The party ended shortly after, Dean and Castiel bid farewell to the Harvelle's and got into the Impala to ride home. Castiel was silent, what was he to say? Dean seemed to have a lot to say, he could see from the corner of his eye that he kept opening then closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Castiel didn't blame him. Some time passed by, it felt like hours, how long had they been driving? They couldn't possibly live so far. Finally Dean caved, "Listen Cas, I'm um, I'm sorry... about earlier." there was a pause. "About kissing you."

"I kissed you back," Castiel said unable to come up with any other words to say than those that slopped their way out. Dean huffed.

"Yeah, you did didn't you," He smiled to himself.

"Don't be redundant, Dean" Castiel said looking over at him. He enjoyed seeing Dean smile, it was a different kind of smile than any he'd seen before because it belonged to Dean and nobody else. He couldn't help but smile himself. "Dean," he said, the other boy looked over at him beckoning him to go on. "Thank you. For today. Thank you."

"Y-Yeah, yeah, no problem buddy," Dean said patting Castiel on the thigh. The smaller boy placed his hand on top of his almost instinctively. It was so natural he didn't even notice it. Within a minute or two they were home.

"Dean?" Castiel said when they were making their way towards the house.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you take me to the mall tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course, anything." he said opening the door. The other Winchesters still hadn't arrived. "So, do you wanna shower first or?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I really need a shower right now," he replied, not because he was dirty, but because he needed time to think and a cold shower would help. He rushed upstairs and closed the bathroom door behind him. 'he kissed me' fssshhhhhh 'he likes me' fsssshhhhhh 'he kissed me' fsssssshhhhhh 'I kissed him back' **knock knock** "yeah?" Castiel called rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Dude, I have to pee" Dean called from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," he called back "Sorry," he added.

"No problem, Cas. Just hurry." Dean said. Castiel finished and stepped out of the shower looking for a towel. He realized there weren't any. 'shit, not again,' he groaned. "Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no, not really." Castiel called back. "I need a towel," he said. Dean laughed from the other side of the door.

"Wait there, I'll be right back," he said walking away.

"Where would I go?!" Castiel said aloud. Dean just laughed and in less than a minute he was back knocking on the door. "Okay, I'm going to turn off the lights and you have to close your eyes." Castiel said.

"Whatever you say," the other boy replied, with that they executed their plan and Castiel quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and rushed to Dean's room. There he changed and got into bed. Dean walked in grabbed his towel and some clothes and went back to the bathroom. When he felt a vibration in his pocket he pulled out his phone and saw that there was a new message from his sister.

ANNA:

_Hey, Cassie, we're off to see the rents. Lucy will be home if you wanna come by and spend some time with him. You can bring your boyfriend, but Lucy will be going out with some friends at 10 almost every night, so please clean up any mess before you leave. You know how Lucy is. Please and thank you. Hope you're having a good time. Use protection. Have fun. Merry Christmas._

_~Love Anna_

Castiel smiled at the message. He tucked the phone back in his pocket and rested his head on the pillow. After a few minutes Dean walked in half naked, threw his towel outside the door and got into bed. "Hey, Cas?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?" he asked

"Of course I like you, Dean" Castiel sighed.

"No I mean do you like like me?" Dean pressed.

"Well, I did kiss you didn't I?" he said.

"Technically, I kissed you," Dean smiled.

"Well I did kiss you back didn't I?" Castiel chuckled. Dean turned off the lights and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy.

"Good," he said. "Because I like you. A lot." Dean said kissing him on the cheek. They lay there for a while not saying anything. Castiel fidgeting with Dean's fingers and Dean occasionally kissing his check or his neck. The other Winchesters had arrived and gone to bed by now. And Castiel was feeling like he was going to pass out anytime now.

"Dean, do you really like me?" Castiel asked, because he was scared that the answer might be different now than it had been a few hours ago.

Dean sighed sleepily. "Yes, Cas, I like you.

"A lot."

NOTE:

Short chapter. I'm sorry. Work and school and I'm really sick. I'm sorry. I'll add another chapter tomorrow a longer one I swear. I just wanted to give you guys something so you don't hate me D:

I love all of you.

Also, I'm going through some personal stuff, and I might add some of it into the fic, so if you find yourself reading the next few chapters and just go "WTF is all this feels that seem like a teenager who is angsty and weird," it's just me. I apologize.

But I fucking hate you person who totally screwed me over and gutted me and made me feel like shit.

#ranting in my author's notes because I have no friends to rant to D:

living the glam life D: review! Give me your opinions. Let me know where you want the story to go so I can screw up your feels.


	8. Chapter 8: Get A Room You Two

Chapter 8:

"Dean" … "Dean, pssst," … "Dean" whispered Cas. ::poke poke:: "Dean," Cas poked Dean's face.

"Mmmm?" mumbled Dean. ::poke:: "Was happenin?" asked Dean sleepily.

"Dean, I want to go shopping." Castiel explained.

"Cas, can't it wait?" he asked covering his face with the blanket. Cas pulled them away.

"Dean, please. I really wanna go right now," Cas pleaded.

"Cas, we can go later." Dean groaned.

"Fine," said Cas. He got off the bed and walked over to his clothes bag.

"Cas, what are you doing?" asked Dean propping himself up on one shoulder to look over at the other boy.

"I'm going to go shop," said Cas undressing.

"Cas, stop."

"No. you stay in bed. It was selfish of me to wake you," reasoned Cas putting on his pants and a shirt.

"No, no. I'm up now, I'll take you," said Dean thowing his legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

"Dean, really, it's ok, go back to bed," said the smaller boy getting his shoes on. "Have you seen my beanie?" he asked, Dean pointed to it on the nightstand. "Thank you," he put on a jacket and walked out the door.

"Cas, i'm coming," called Dean getting up and putting on a pair of socks and his sneakers. He ran out the door after Castiel and caught up to him near the front door.

"Dean your wearing pajama bottoms." said Castiel.

"Who cares, let's go." he said walking out towards the Impala. A smile quickly formed on Castiel's face. "Come on, Cas, we don't have all day," called Dean unlocking the car doors.

"Dean, it's 7 am. We do in fact have all day," Castiel smiled getting into the car. Dean smiled back at him.

"Right," he started the car and drove off. They arrived at the department store within thirty minutes. "Okay, we'll meet back here at register three in forty five minutes, deal?" asked Dean.

"Deal." he nodded, and they went there separate ways. Cas looked for the perfect gifts to get the winchesters, but nothing seemed to add up to how grateful he was to them, so he looked for something for his brother first. 'Lucifer would like this,' thought Castiel picking up a Skullanimals teddy bear. He put it in his cart and continued shopping. He found a baking set complete with a recipe book for Mary and a pair of diamond earrings. For John, he found a grill, he asked one of the workers to take it to register three for him. He got Sam a laptop because he didn't have one and thought a kid as studious as him should have one, but he still couldn't find the perfect gift for Dean. Nothing seemed to be good enough for Dean. 'Maybe I can take him on a date,' thought Castiel. 'He'd like that.. I hope. For now, I'll get him...' he looked around. 'a wii! He likes games' Castiel got the game console and a few games for it and headed for the register. He payed to get the grill delivered to his house with a note telling lucifer to wrap it up for him and payed for the rest helping the bag boy triple bag them before Dean arrived so he wouldn't see any of the presents. A few minutes later Dean showed up.

"Ah, turn around, or wait in the car, you can't see what I got you." Dean said pointing towards the exit.

"Ok fine," Castiel said wheeling his cart towards the door.

"Wait, Cas, here" said Dean tossing him the car keys. Cas caught them and walked out. He popped open the trunk, put the gifts in and walked to the passengers side. 'I wonder what he got me,' he thought. He turned on the heater and waited for Dean. When the Car was nice and toasty he saw dean making his way over. "hey, where's your stuff?" he asked.

"In the trunk," Cas replied.

"Okay, open the back door," Dean said and Cas unlocked it so Dean could put his bags in the back seat.

"Hey, Dean," said Castiel when Dean got in his seat.

"Yeah?" asked Dean.

"Will you have dinner with me and my brother?" he asked.

"Which brother and when?" asked Dean.

"Lucifer, tonight." he said. "If you want to that is."said Castiel looking down at his hands.

"Cas, I would love to go," said Dean putting the boys mind at ease. He smiled and Castiel smiled back.

"Thanks, Dean." said Castiel. It was around nine thirty when they got back home, they decided to leave the gifts in the car and surprise the family even more tomorrow.

"Where were you boys?" asked Mary.

"Coffee" "Bookstore" the boys said

"Bookstore" "Coffee" they tried to get their stories to maych.

"Out" they finally said together. Mary just smiled and looked at the boys.

"Well alright then," she said knowingly. "Why don't you boys go wash up and get Sammy and John for breakfast."

"Okay," they said and ran up the stairs.

"Dude, the bookstore?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind," replied Castiel. It made Dean smile.

"You're so cute," he said kissing him quickly before going to Sam's room. "Get up ass-tard!" Dean said loudly before throwing his shoe at Sam. Castiel walked over to the bathroom to wash his hands and went back downstairs.

"So where were you boys?" asked Mary from over the counter.

"Nope," said Castiel. "My lips are sealed." she just smiled and went back to making breakfast. A minute or so later the Winchester men were making their way to the kitchen bickering about some game score or such that Castiel had to knowledge of.

"Good morning, son," greeted John smacking Castiel on the back gently. "Are you ready for Christmas?" he asked. Castiel nodded and smiled. "Well good. Bobby and Jody are coming over I hope you don't mind" he said

"Not at all." Castiel said. "How do you know Bobby?" he asked.

"Well when he's not at your daddy's place he's at his place fixin' up cars, we met on a hunting trip and we've been friends ever since," John said smiling at the memory. Castiel hadn't known that, it made him wonder what else he didn't know about the cook at his family's restaurant.

"Dad, me and Castiel are having Dinner with one of his brothers tonight, is that okay," asked Dean.

"Sure, it is. As long as it's not the dick who kicked him out," he said. "I'll shoot that kid if he does anything stupid to you boys." he said protectively.

"Oh, stop it John," said Mary from where her and Sammy were getting food on plates.

"It's not, it's my other brother, he's harmless." Castiel assured them.

"Well, alright. I suppose you would like to spend sometime with your own kin, huh," he said, and now that Castiel thought about it, he really had missed them. Of course not as much as he enjoyed Dean's company.

"Alright now, eat breakfast then you boys can go up and get ready," said Mary as her and Sam set down the plates. They had a nice meal and conversation that went off on all sorts of tangents. "Sammy, you can go play, your father will help with the clean up," Mary said when they were done eating. Sammy nodded and went up to his room, Dean and Cas followed going to their room.

"Do I have to dress in a monkey suit?" asked Dean.

"No, just dress in whatever you'd like." said Cas changing into something comfortable.

"Where are we going?" asked Dean.

"My house," replied Cas, Dean gave Castiel a questioning look. "Don't worry, Micheal and the rest of the family are out," he assured him.

"Alright," he sighed. "Come on let's go."

"It's only 12," commented Cas.

"Right, so can we go out anyway?" asked Dean.

"Where would we go?" asked Castiel. Dean thought for a second.

"Wanna go.." pause "uhh" pause "What do you want to do?" asked Dean. Cas chuckled.

"Let's go on a picnic." Castiel suggested. This made Dean smile. "we can bring Sam," Castiel added.

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great." said Dean throwing on a new shirt.

"Does your mom have a basket?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does. Just ask her." Dean told him. "I'll go get Sammy." They went their separate ways and met up downstairs.

"Here sweetheart, I packed all the picnic essentials." Mary smiled. She handed the basket to Dean and gave Sam a kiss on the top of his head. "Have fun boys," she added waving them out the door.

"So where should we go?" asked Dean when they were sitting in the Impala.

"The lake!" exclaimed Sam.

"The lake sounds like fun," said Castiel.

"Okay then," said Dean starting up the car, and with that they drove off towards the lake. Sammy took the basket and looked for a good spot setting down the blanket before running off to the edge of the lake.

"He seems happy," smiled Castiel looking over at Dean.

"Yeah, he does," Dean smiled at him. He grabbed Castiel by the waist and leaned in to kiss him. They looked over and saw Sam looking at them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Get a room you two!"


	9. Chapter 9: Well That Went Well

Chapter 9: Well That Went Well

After a few hours at the lake Dean drove Sam home and then they drove off to the store at Castiel's request. "What are we going to the store for?" he asked.

"I just thought it would be smart to bring some food." the smaller boy replied as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean looked at him skeptically. "Lucifer is a bit of a... he's kind of... Lucifer is one of a kind," he finally said finding no other way to put it. Dean just went along with it. "We should get some drinks. Oh, and some salad. Some potatoes. A turkey."

"Whoa, are we the ones hosting the dinner?" Dean asked looking at Castiel as he added things to the cart. Castiel looked at the cart and saw what he meant.

"Well, it's just.."

"It's fine. Really, I was just wondering," Dean assures the boy leaning in to kiss him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" comes an all to familiar voice from the end of the aisle. Both boys turned in the direction of the shrill and ghastly voice. "What did you do to Dean?!" Naomi screamed making her way over to the boys.

"Uh," Castiel was taken aback. Naomi gave him a shove with her finger making him step backwards.

"I told you to stay away from him!" she yelled. "Now look what you've done! You've corrupted him!" Meg strolled down the aisle amused at the scene.

"Naomi! Back off!" Dean snapped at her. She winced and looked over at the taller boy.

"B-but, I," she stuttered.

"He didn't do anything," he went on. "I kissed him," he said. "I kissed him yesterday and I'm going to kiss him later on," he said making Castiel blush. "If anything I'm the one who corrupted him." Naomi just stood there, her mouth parted in shock. "You should leave. Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"We're having a Girl's Day Out, Winchester." Meg supplied seeing that her companion seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

"Well you two should leave." Dean suggested again.

"Three," came Lilith's voice. "And he's right, these two are no fun," she said tracing her finger across Castiel's jawline.

"Fine!" Naomi finally said, and with that the three girls made their way out of the aisle and back to their business. Castiel sighed in relief that the whole ordeal was over with. The boys payed for the groceries and walked to the Impala where they put the bags in with the presents they'd bought earlier. With that they drove off in the direction of Castiel's house.

"Cassy!" yelled Lucifer from the door. "It's so nice of you to visit!" he added.

"Lucy, I live here," Castiel said missing the joke completely.

"Do you?" his brother asked feigning confusion. "well come in then, mi casa es su casa, or whatever." said Lucifer.

"Lucy. I. Live. Here." Castiel tried again. Dean simply chuckled at the boys ignorance. The boys grabbed the groceries out of the car and made their way into the house.

"What's all this? It was my understanding that I was the one hosting this shindig" said Lucifer from behind the kitchen counter stirring something over the oven.

"Well, I just..." Castiel began

"Cassy, you hurt me" Lucifer groped his chest in mock pain. Dean laughed at the older boy. "Oh, I like him." he winked at Dean. "He thinks I'm funny," he went on as the boys set up the table. "It's about time someone in this house appreciated my sense of humor." Castiel just rolled his eyes. "It's gold I tell you. Freaking comedy gold." he rambled moving around the kitchen getting dinner together. After they were done setting up the boys took a seat at the table and waited for Lucifer to finish up. Shortly after a few back and forths from the kitchen to the table getting all the food Lucifer took a seat across from Castiel. "So little brother, how has life been like away from home?" he asked, "feeling like a big boy?" he mocked before Castiel could answer.

"It's. It's different," he said. "It's nice." he added smiling over at Dean who smiled back.

"Oh no. is the rest of the dinner going to be you too making silly smitten eyes at each other?" Lucifer groaned.

"Let's eat!" Dean said attempting to break the awkwardness floating about.

"Do you wanna hear embarrassing stories about our little Cassy?" Lucifer grinned.

"Lucy no!" Castiel snapped, a blush running across his face.

"Hell yeah I do" exclaimed Dean.

"Dean no." Castiel said sternly.

"You're no fun," pouted Lucifer. "I'm going to tell him anyway" he recovered quickly. Castiel knew there was no way he could avoid it so he just let what would happen happen. He soon found himself regretting this decision.

"Are you serious?!" laughed Dean "Butt naked?"

"Mhmm," Lucifer nodded. "With the exception of a cape. Well a small blanket really," Lucifer smiled at the memory. "He said, if I recall correctly, 'there is no time for bath time Michael! Not when there is crime to be stopped!'" Lucifer and Dean burst out in laughter. Castiel winced at the memory being shared with the person who held his heart.

"So, Lucifer, what will you be doing for Christmas?" Castiel asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm going to get so wasted at Rafael's house party!" he frowned at his older brother who just smiled at him. "What are you two big bags of gay going to do?" he asked through a bite of his food. Dean blushed and played with the food on his plate. Castiel smiled that it was now he who was being embarrassed.

"Just going to stay at home," he told his older brother.

"Oh do you want the 'thing'" Lucifer said making finger quotes when he said the word 'thing' which Castiel knew meant the Grill.

"Uh, no. could you have someone send that tomorrow morning?" he asked his older brother.

"Not a problem." Lucifer replied.

"The, the what thing?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled seeing an opportunity to tease the boy a little.

"Just some 'thing'" Castiel said coyly. Dean scoffed.

"What 'thing'?" Dean pressed.

"Have you two fucked yet?" Lucifer asked. Dean chocked on his food while Castiel turned fifty shades of red.

"LUCIFER!" Castiel snapped. "Why. What. You can't ask things like that!" Castiel said.

"Why not?" he asked. "I just want to know if this strapping young man sitting in my dining room is sticking his pork sword in my baby brothers flower. Or if your still yet to blossom," Lucifer said as if though it were the most normal thing to discuss over dinner. Castiel's face turned a shade redder.

"No," Dean said. "We. We're only friends?" Dean said unsure of the words. Words that hurt Castiel a lot more than he'd expected.

"Only friends, huh" smirked Lucifer. "Please, I can smell the sexual tension between you two." he laughed. "Have you at least kissed?" he went on. Castiel nodded, his older brother cocked an eyebrow in Dean's direction. The boy also nodded. "Well, it's something." Lucifer chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you," Castiel said to his brother.

"Now now. Where is your holiday spirit?" teased Lucifer.

"It's getting kind of late. Right Dean?" Castiel said. The boy looked over at him then at Lucifer then back towards Castiel.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah we should probably get going." he said. Lucifer made a whipping sound before getting up and taking the plates to the sink.

"It was nice to meet you," Dean said when they were at the door. He stretched out his hand for Lucifer to shake. The older boy took it gladly and then closed the door quickly. Dean looked back down at his hand and saw that he had slipped him a condom. He just laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Castiel.

"Nothing," he smiled at him. "Come on, let's go." he kissed the smaller boy taking his hand and leading him to the car.

When they got home they went upstairs and changed into something more comfortable before going back downstairs to join the others. The boys sat on the couch with their legs stacked and hugging each other. Their hands locked watching T.V. Together. Castiel looked over at Dean and smiled.

"Well that went well."

**NOTE**

**I am sooo sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever super busy. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think. Let me know what you want.**

**All the big brother trolls.**

**Ah meh gawd. I am so tired. Enjoy my bbys enjoy**


End file.
